First and Final Love
by starbelow
Summary: Jayne? Dancing? A mysterious job? Tension rising between the captian and the young reader. Boredom can lead to strange things on the ship. MalRiver pairing. Spoilers.
1. Dancing Lesson

**Disclaimer: Joss is boss and all the characters, everything, belongs to him.**

"What do yar say, Mal?" Badger asked. His face portrayed on a small screen. His accented voice coming through the speakers. "Do ya want tha job?"

"I don't quite know yet. I'll get back to ya." Before Badger could reply, Mal closed the wave.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back in the pilot's chair and ran his fingers through his brown hair.

Silence took to the air, complete and utter silence. There was plenty of it fly out there in the Black.

_ 'I should tell'em bout the offer.' _

He hit the intercom. "Where's ev'ry body?"

"In the cargo hold, sir." Zoe, his second in command, replied. "Is there something you're needing of us, capt'n?" There was something behind her voice. A light, melodious sound of a kind of lively composition.

"Zoe, is that...is that music I be hearin'?" His face screwed with confusion.

"Sir, that would be correct." The intercom erupted. He could hear Kaylee's high pitched laughter in the background. The music seeped through into the bridge.

"An what'n gorram hell is goin' on'n my cargo hold?" He demanded.

Zoe sighed heavily. "Sir, I don't rightly know how to explain it, 'cept to tell you to come an' see for yourself."

The captain stormed from the bridge. As he neared his destination, the music grew louder and louder. Finally, he reached the bay and looked down over the railing.

Mal observed the scene below. "Wu de tyen ah."

Zoe, Kaylee, and Simon sat on crates, laughing, as they watched River and Jayne.

River had one of her small, thin, hands on Jayne's waist and the other held his hand in the air. Jayne had his other hand, uncomfortably, on the girl's right shoulder. Jayne was too tall, or River was too short. Either way, they made an awkward pair.

River tried to move fluidly and in time with the music, but was weighed down by her inadequate dance partner. Her long, dark, hair obscured her tiny round face as they went through the movements.

Mal scrutinized the pair with an unusual feeling. He frowned as he looked on at their bodies, in close contact, moved against each other slowly and more or less as one. He noticed the way Jayne gripped her hand tightly, almost too tightly for such a dainty hand.

_ 'Ya have to hold'er gentle like. Not rough as if ya's grapplin' her.'_

River looked up at where the captain stood. Her dark brown eyes, large and round, held a mischievous glint. Mal shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Gorram reader. She best no be messin' round'n my mind."

"Incorrect." The young girl announced as the large merc stepped on her bare feet. "Must start over. Do it again, but this time do it right." she told him. A grimace crossed her face.

The audience from the sidelines let out another howl of laughter. Simon started the music over again.

"Ya'll jus sittin' there snickerin' at me ain't helpin' me learnin' nuthin'. So's how's bout ya'll bi zuie." Jayne growled. He was growing quickly frustrated and annoyed.

"Aww, relax." Kaylee smiled. "We don't mean ya no harm. We's just havin' a laugh is all."

"Jien tah-duh gway."

Slowly Mal descended the stairs, his eyes glued to the two dancers starting all over from the beginning. He stood next to Zoe, who was trying to stifle her laughter. "What is this?" He demanded "Why is stupid dancin' with the little crazy one?"

"Hey capt'n" Kaylee looked over at him. "Simon bet Jayne that he cain't learn a right'n proper dance."

"An...so?" Mal asked.

"Well, you know Jayne, sir." Zoe replied. "He can never back down from a bet."

"That is true" Simon laughed smugly "And I'm glad because this is extremely entertaining." He grinned broadly as he watched his mei mei dance with the tall brute. "So far, I'm winning the bet."

"How long's he been at it?" The captain inquired.

"'Bout half an hour, now." Kaylee answered. "She's tryin' to teach him the waltz."

River moved lightly on her feet trying to lead Jayne through the steps of the dance. Her head tilted back towards the ceiling, her eyes closed as if lost in a daydream. Her soft eyelids bathing in the light overhead. She had no need to watch where her feet there going, she could do this dance in her sleep. Jayne followed her delicate footwork with his own heavy, clumsy, footwork. He looked down between their bodies, intensely focused, to make sure his feet went in the correct place.

"Ain't they meant to be the other way round?" Mal's brows knitted together with mystification.

"Yeah, but when Jayne couldn't do the leading part River got frustrated and told him it was too complicated for him, so..." Simon laughed.

"So she's makin' him learn the woman's part." Zoe finished.

"Juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan" Mal laughed.

"Mayhaps if someone showed Jayne how it's done, he'll be able to get it right." Zoe raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, capt'n" Kaylee cried. "Go on'n show'em how it's done!"

Mal crossed his arms over his chest. "Ain't no way, no how."

"What's the matter?" Simon asked teasingly "Afraid you're going to be worse than Jayne?"

"Nah, I just don't want ya bein' jealous of my shiny dancin' skills."

Zoe chuckled.

"Aww, come on. Just once?" Kaylee pleaded. Her eyes grew large and sparkly. She put on her best pouting face. Mal just didn't have the strength to deny her when she fixed her face to pouting.

"Jayne" He called to the merc "Get over here an lemme show ya how it's done proper."

"Damn waltzin'" Jayne cursed as he walked over to the onlookers. "It ain't gonna help me in a gunfight."

"Do you wish to be the woman as well?" River asked as Mal approached her hesitantly.

"No. Unlike some people, I know how to lead." He said loud enough for Jayne to hear. He grumbled some reply.

"Of course." She said knowingly.

He stood before her with five feet in between them. "Now nuna that funny stuff. I ain't forgettin' what's ya capable of. Dong ma?"

"Go on capt'n" Kaylee urged him. "She ain't gonna bite ya." she said assuredly, then quickly turned to Simon. "She ain't gonna bite'em, right?" she asked worried and less confidently "Right?"

"Mei mei..." Simon began.

"I promise I won't bite you." The girl smiled deviously, cutting her brother off.

Mal placed a hand on the small of her back and gently held her right hand in his. She rested her free arm on his broad shoulder to close the gap between them. The smell of wild flowers, emanated from the dark locks cascading over her face and shoulders, tickled his senses. The warmth of her body against his made him nervous.

As they began dancing, Mal tried to avoid eye contact with the young woman in his arms. It was a difficult task to do, seeing that her face was turned up towards his and her large brown eyes were so intently focused on his.

"You discoverin' somthin' of interest on my face, little witch?" He asked finally looking down into her eyes. A smile seemed permanently fixed on her lips. Those soft, pink, supple lips.

"Not in your face, but in your mind." Her small white teeth slipped out from behind her lips as her smile broadened.

"Ye soo, don't be messin' with my mind, little one." He looked away to the others. Kaylee had taken up the responsibility of teaching Jayne the waltz, and failing miserably at it as the others watched on and laughed. "It's not a place fer ya to be."

"But yet, I'm there anyway. Whether I'm reading it or not." River whispered into his ear.

Translations:

Wu de tyen ah: Dear God in heaven.

Bi zuie: Shut up

Jien tah-duh gway: Like hell!

Juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan: This really is a happy day.

Dong Ma?: Do you understand.

Ye soo: Jesus


	2. Play Thng

Disclaimer: Joss is Boss. I don't own any of the characters. 

"He'll be wantin' us to do what?" Kaylee exclaimed. Her eyes filled with shock and her mouth fixed to disgust, as if she tasted something unsavory.

_'Dang-ran she'dda be the first one to raise hell.'_

Mal had put an immediate stop to the waltzing as soon as River whispered into his ear. But ever since he just couldn't stop touching it, rubbing it, as if he still felt her warm breath on his ear. Now he had the crew around the table in the galley.

"Dig up a body" The captain replied louder to make sure the girl heard him correctly. He forced his hand down from his ear and stole a frustrated glance at the young reader.

_'Ai ya reader'_

"Am I the only one that sees a prob'm with this?"

"No, you're not." Simon spoke up.

_'Jen dao mei'_

"Then ya'll have a problem with gettin' paid" Mal announced. "At some time we'd be needin' food and fuel, an' in order to get either of those we need to get our hands on some money. Dong ma?"

"An' it ain't like any of us neva been 'round the dead before. What's the big deal?" Jayne asked. He sat across the opposed forces drinking lan-dan jiang from a ceramic mug. "We lie, steal, cheat. Why not add grave robbin' to our list of accomplishments?"

"Zoe, what's ye'r say on it?" Mal asked.

"I dislike the idea of botherin' a grave" She couldn't help but to grind her teeth when imagining someone disrespecting Wash's memorial site. "But I dislike the idea of starvin' and dyin' out in the Black more."

"There" Mal rested his hands flat on the table and leaned forward, as if daring someone to challenge his final say. "It's settled. We'll be takin' the job."

"But capt'n - " The engineer exclaimed again.

"Kaylee," He exhaled noisily. "I said it's settled. Three against two, you lose this game."

"What 'bout River?" She asked boldly.

"Crazy's vote don't count. She ain't in her right mind to make a real decision."

"She ain't ever'n her right mind." Jayne grumbled looking over at the girl next to him.

River squinted her dark beady eyes and glared at him. A look sharp enough to pierce the tough merc's shallow soul.

"I said it before an' I'll say a'gain; We're takin' the gorram job." Mal announced. He turned and marched out from the dinning area to the bridge, grumbling the all along the way.

The captain put out a wave to a member of the lowlife society. One whose allegiance was determined by the amount of money he was offered at the time. This "man" was known as Badger. Badger has carried out numerous shady dealings behind the backs of the Alliance for years. So, naturally, Badger frequented the use of Mal and his crew.  
The man's round face and dirty black bowler hat filled Serenity's wave screen.

"'Ello Mal." He smiled a toothy grin.

_'Jus the very sound'o his voice rubs me the wrong way.'_

"Badger." Mal replied curtly. His jaw clenched tightly. He never really liked doing these jobs for the weasely little man.

"Have you an' your 'lil so-called-crew made ah decision yet?" Badger's accented voice emanated from the speakers.

"We'll take it." The captain stated bluntly.

"Good, good!" The round little face laughed heartily. "When will ya be landin'?"

"We ain't. That'd be a waste o'my time an' energy. An' not to mention that I like not havin' to smell ya, ya wang bao dahn. Send us the coordinates of where we be needin' to go and a picture of a land map marked with where the graveyard' ll be."

"Is 'at all?" Badger put on a pretend playful voice as he raised his eyebrows. "Or is there anythin' else I can get fer ya, m'good man?"

Mal ignored the man's tone and stayed focus on his task at hand. "Iffin' there'd be anything else I'd be need to know, such as any dangers we should be keepin' watch on, then you'd best'a shed some light on it when you send me everythin' else. It'd be in ya' best interest to not skimp on anythin'."

"Ai ya, Mal. It's almost as if yer don' trust me" Badger put a frown on his face and feigned to be hurt "it pains me heart, really it does."

"That's kinda hard to believe seein' as that ya don't have a heart. At least not a beatin' heart of ya own. Ya prob'bly had one torn outta someone else, though. That I can believe."

"Oh, yer know me too well." He smiled his toothy grin once more. "I'll send ya want ya'll need."

"Good, then that signals the end'o this connection." Mal closed the wave hastily so that Badger couldn't get another word in edgewise.

Even though Mal was positive that this job was a necessity to the livelihood for him and his crew, he still felt uneasy, about something. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly, but there was something he just couldn't grasp.

The captain smelled her, the aroma of wild flowers that clung to her long dark locks, and felt her presence, quiet and reserved, before he could hear her bare feet softly pattering on the hard cold floor. He turned to see her creep her way around the threshold and into the bridge.

"What'd ya want, lil' one?" He asked.

"Everything is settled." River spoke softly.

"Yea, everythin's settled." The captain sat in the threadbare pilot's seat and faced the Black.

"No," She corrected "That was not a question."

"But the question that was asked still ain't been answered."

"I've come to assist you in your latest expedition." She moved stealthily towards him. "I concur, I am of the same mind as you. Money and fuel are a necessity if we expect to keep floating around out here for much longer."

"Well, ya feelin' better now tha'cha had yer say?" He asked gruffly.

River leaned over Mal's shoulder to reach for one of the plastic dinosaurs that sat on the ship's console. The scent of her hair flooded over him and made him feel intoxicated. Her arm brushed his, sending a jolt of electricity all throughout his body.

River paused for a moment. She turned her small face towards the captain.

_'Did she feel that too? Lao-tyen boo, no.'_

They watched each other. Each of their eyes focused, glued, to the other's face.

Mal allowed his eyes to marvel at her own large dark brown eyes. To relish the slight suggestion of pink that adorned her cheeks and to outline the curve of her supple lips.

_I wish I could jus once kiss them lips..."_

He couldn't stop himself from noticing that she slightly pursed her lips and narrow her eyes to return a dark, smoldering look.

_'No, no, no._'

River leaned towards him even more, invading whatever personal space he had left. She searched his face, freely letting her eyes wander all over.

Their bodies, at least Mal's, were tense.

"Sh ah" The young girl spoke first.

The captain blinked. "Shumma?" He asked genuinely confused.

She fixed her lips into a wide smile that brightened the whole room.

"I win" She announced happily "You lose this game."

"Huh?" He replied. Mal shook his head to free himself from his thoughts.

"You blinked first, you lose this game." The young girl explained.

"I don' be havin time fer ya child-like amusements, little one. It's best ya get outta here."

River's smile faded to a slightly curved line and she straightened her back. She stared into his eyes. Her countenance held no signs of playfulness, but seriousness and sincerity.

Mal turned from her and tried to busy himself with the switched and knobs of the lit up control panels. He could still feel her staring at him.

She reached out to touch his face. Mal instantly grabbed her hand. The jolt of electricity raced through him again. He was almost positive that she felt it this time. He looked up at her. A smile graced her face again.

"I wish I could just once kiss them lips." The young reader recited.

"What'd I'd tell 'ya 'bout screwin' 'round in my head?" He growled, putting on an angry front looking, once more, into her face. "Off limits". He couldn't truly be mad at her, at least not when he held her soft little warm hand in his large palm.

"I often wondered what it would be like to kiss you." She said as if she hadn't heard his question. Her large eyes continued to looked down on him.

"River, I told you to stop bothering the captain." Simon scolded his sister.

The two hadn't heard him approaching.

"I just wanted something to play with." She smirked deviously.

"He's not your toy." Her brother continued.

"And that's why I came for one of these." She held Wash's plastic tyrannosaurus rex in her free hand.

"What's going on here?" Simon looked at Mal's hand holding onto his sister's  
"Nothin' more than usual, doc." Mal released her hand and watched it fall sadly to her side. He felt the tension and excitement in his body subside.

Simon didn't look convinced.

"Let us go, Simon." River said quietly as she languidly retreated from the captain's side. "The captain has a expedition to plan. He does not need us here."

Simon departed first from the bridge with River not-so-close on his heels.

"Hey," Mal called to her.

She stopped immediately, as if she expected this of him.

"If ya really wanna help with th'job, I'm sure I can find ya sumthin' to busy yerself with."

"Anything to help you..." She replied over her shoulder, holding the plastic toy tightly to her chest. "Captain."

Translations:

Dang-ran: Of course

Ai ya: Damn

Jen dao mei: Just our luck

Dong ma: do you understand?

Lan-dan jiang: weak booze

Wang bao dahn: Dirty bastard

Lao-tyen boo: Oh, Lord!

Sh ah: Yes

Shumma: What?


	3. The Love Story

A/N: Joss is Boss. I do NOT own these characters, sadly. :( It took a while to write, but I hope you like it! 

It had taken them two days to receive Badger's coordinates and pictures of the sought after item; a airtight casket. Mal let Serenity set down on Persephone's dried out soil only long enough to get what they needed; the maps, photos, and fuel. He didn't want to stay in one place for too long, especially when there was a job to get done. Now they were out in the Black, again, flying to some drifting rock of a planet called Amittere, that is where the digging is to take place.

"I still ain't gettin' it." Jayne mumbled to himself as he sat with Mal at the galley table. He held one of the many photos of the metal casket in his left hand while his right hand held a photo of a very uptight looking gentleman who vaguely reminded him of Simon. "What's this wang bao dahn wantin' with a cold one? Why's he tryin' to get his hands on a dead lady's body?"

"That's the least of our problems an' somethin' I'd suggest ya don't dwell on it too much. Dong ma?" Came the captain's gruff reply.

His face was lost amid a sea of papers and maps. He was trying to decide where to land the ship once they were in atmo. Amittere's surface gave several options since it was almost barren of people, unlike Persephone. Mostly farmers, convicts hiding from the Alliance, and hermits inhabited this special ball of dirt.

_'Which one were you?'_ Mal thought as he took a quick glance at the picture in the merc's coarse hands. _'Farmer, convict, or hermit?'_

"Hey, Mal,"

"Huh?" He studied the maps of Amittere intently.

"Do ya think he wants to, uh, ya know." A disturbing grimace twisted Jayne's mouth. "Use the cold one for...sexual reasons?"

"Ai ya Jayne." Mal threw the map down and glared at the merc. "I said don't dwell on it. Do. Not. It means not to."

"I know, but - "

"But nothin'. He has money." The captain pointed to the photo of the distinguished man. "He can do whatever he damn well pleases, even grapplin' a corpse. As long as he pay me my coin, I don't give a never mind 'bout what he's wantin' with who be dead in that box."

"Yep," The tall burly man grunted. "I _concur_."

Mal raised an eyebrow and chuckled slightly amused.

"Where'd ya learn that shiny word?"

Jayne threw the pictures onto the dinning table and crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest. "Simon used it once, I had River explain it to me."

_'He went to River for help?'_ He repressed a bark of laughter.

"And?" Mal wanted to hear more.

"And what?"

"Hell, Jayne. Teach me what'cha learned, impart yer knowledge on me." He smiled humorously.

"It ain't that interestin'. It jus' means to agree."

Mal released a low whistle with one easy flow of breath. He interlocked his fingers behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm impressed, really I am."

"Yeah, well how's 'bout you stop grinnin' at me like a fool an' get back to the maps?"

"Have you found anything new?" Zoe asked. She stepped into the galley with ease and grace.

"Actually, I have."

Zoe sat at the table. She didn't bother looking at the papers or the pictures of the casket and employer. She trusted her commander and knew that he would never lead her astray.

"Our employer," Mal began. "A man named Wilson, wants us to dig up an' snatch this casket for 'em. Even though I ain't commonly into why we do the job we do, this Wilson feels he owes us' n explanation."

"Why do I get the feelin' there's more to this task than they're lettin' on?" Zoe asked with reservation.

"Better not be." Jayne grunted brusquely.

"We'll see." Mal looked at the papers suspiciously. Intuitions were always taken seriously, especially by the people he trusted. The captain was sure to keep the admonition in his thoughts. Mal read the letter Wilson had passed through Badger to him and summarized for the others. "This Wilson has a grandfather who is dying an', for some gruesome reason, the grandfather wants this very casket for his final wish."

"But there's already a body in it." The merc stated.

"Shiny observation there, Jayne."

"What's he gonna do?" Zoe asked. "Dump that body out an' put his grandfather in it?"

"I don't care - " Mal sighed.

"Yeah, jus' as long as he pay us our coin. I know, but it jus' ain't natural." Jayne stood from the table. "You can't jus' dump one body to put another in."

"When did he get morals?" Zoe asked, her dark brown eyes wide with shock. She watched Jayne walk away.

"He ain't got morals, he's jus' pretendin' he does."

In the early hours of the night, Mal found himself sitting in the galley pouring over papers he had viewed a thousand times earlier that day. His curious eyes scanned the lines of Wilson's letter, which he now knew by memory. _Love_, _secret_, _reputation_, _shame_, _lies_, and _forgive_ were the words that never failed to catch his attention.

"You cannot sleep either." Her voice, a soft luck of a harp, broke through the sheet of silence in the galley.

_'Dang-ran. Wu de tyen ah.'_

"What you doin' here?"

He made sure to keep his eyes on the letter. To do anything except look at the young woman slowly stalking towards him in a free-flowing dress that may have been a size too big, but yet clung to the slight curves of her body.

_'Ai ya'_ He cursed himself once he realized he was starring too hard for a bit too long.

A tiny smirk pulled at River's soft lips.

It was obvious.

"Maybe..." She mused as she folded herself gently into the chair next to the captain's. "You can help me get back to sleep." Her large round eyes peered at him longingly.

_'Don't fall into her charms.'_ He warned himself.

Mal raised the letter to his line of vision to break their concentrated eye contact.

"There's more to that letter than you've let on, isn't there?" She continued.

The mild scent of her skin filled the air.

"Maybe." He grunted as his eyes peeked underneath the edge of the paper, watching her toes wiggle on the edge of the seat with her legs pulled to her chest.

"Tell me the story."

Mal felt a warm pressure on his thigh. He looked down to see River's head resting in his lap, her dark, brown, eyes staring back up at him. She was invading his personal space, but he become conscious to the fact that he didn't mind, and that he wouldn't want her to be anywhere else.

"Go find your own story."

"But I want to hear this story, the one in your letter." Her eyes implored glowingly. "If you tell me, I'll go back to bed and leave you to your harrying thoughts."

"Is that so?" He inadvertently tucked a loose strand of River's hair behind her ear.

"Yes."

Mal sighed as he shifted a little in his seat and moved the girl's head to a more comfortable position. Her hair was soft and she put up no resistance as he repositioned her.

"Alright, let's see." He cleared his throat to begin the story. "There once was a young wealthy man, a long time ago - "

"Before I was born and before you were old enough to talk." River included quietly.

"Hey, who is doin' the story tellin'?" Mal groused.

"Do it properly, add a little flourish." She demanded.

"I'm tryin'." An automatic screen of defense was easy to detect in his voice.

"Do not be so self-protective." Came her acquiescent sigh. "Continue."

_'Ai ya girl trickin' me into tellin' bedtime stories. Why the hell - '_

River softly laid her hand over his. The simple touch sent a warm, tingling, sensation up the length of his arm. The touch made his thoughts scatter and his breath waver for a moment.

"Don't think. Continue."

Mal cleared his throat again.

"There once was a wealthy man, a long time ago, before ya' was born an' before I was old ' nough to talk. This man, when he'd been young' n naive, loved a girl named Jolene. These two young folks were nearly inseparable...they loved each other strong an' hard, like somthin' fierce. An' like all fresh lovers, they made..." He searched for the proper term.

"Declarations of affections to one another." River offered.

"Yeah, declarations. They met at every chance they'd get an' spent every second together."

The captain looked down at the girl resting on his thigh awake with her eyes still open. He could feel every breath she took. In. Out. He synchronized his breathing with hers, inhaling and exhaling when she did. Their chests rising and falling together. Silently he prayed that she didn't notice.

"After a while the young man loved Jolene so much he was fixin' to make' er his wife. Well, some how his papa found out 'bout miss Jolene. He threatened to disown him if he kept seein' the girl because she was poor an' came from the wrong kinda tree. Now, our nyen ching-duh lover was tactless, but wasn't stupid. Even though he was crazy 'bout Jolene, he knew he couldn't get by without his family's coin. The boy was clueless as' t what to do next, thankfully he'd jing zi parents to direct' em towards the right path' o life. His mom found' em a good girl to settle with an' soon ' nough they were to be married."

"But Jolene." River whispered.

"I'm gettin' to her." Mal replied reassuringly. "The boy didn't know how to tell Jolene that they couldn't be together, so he kinda led' er on. One day, sometime b' fore the weddin', the boy worked up the t' ask Jolene for a favor. He asked' er to sit for a portrait. She ain't think nothin' of it, so of course she said yea. The real reason for the portrait was cause he was shippin' off to 'nother planet as soon as the weddin' ring was round his finger, an' he wanted a picture of Jolene to keep with' em at his new home. He never did have the might to tell Jolene that he was shippin' off. After the weddin' he just left with his wife an' the portrait.

"He kept the paintin' in his study, away from his wife's sight. But bein' a woman, an' naturally meddlesome, she went into the room an' found the paintin'. Of course she had a fit 'bout how he had a paintin' of some other dame hangin' o'er his mantel. She made such a fuss, for weeks, in demandin' it be gone, that he had to give into' er. He sent the portrait away from his eyes, away from his home, an' away from his planet. He sent it far away an' has never seen it since."

"What does that have to do with digging up this body?" River asked. "Nah mei guan-shee."

Her soft voice cut through the floating images in his head.

"Our employer, Wilson, is the grandson of the man in the story. His grandfather's last wish is the casket of Jolene, who joined the cold ones years ago. Maybe he's wantin' her to be dug up an' buried with him wherever he is when he dies. I'm not really carin' what he does with it. But, that's all I know." Mal finished without fanfare.

"So it's a love story?"

The captain shrugged his tired shoulders. He leaned back as he thoughtlessly caressed River's warm cheek with his thumb.

"It is a love story." A large smile grew on her lips as she closed her eyes to drift to sleep.

Translations:

Wang bao dahn: Dirty Bastard.

Dong ma: Understand.

Ai ya: Damn.

Dang-ran: Of Course.

Wu de tyen ah: Dear God in heaven.

Nyen ching-duh: Youngster.

Jing zi: Ingenious.

Nah mei guan-shee: That has nothing to do with it.


	4. Diggin'

**A/N: JOss is BOss. I do NOT own these characters :( This may be the shortest chapter in this story yet.**

"So, this is it, eh?" Jayne walked down the ramp. He slipped his arm through the shoulder strap of a large shiny gun and hoisted two shovels. "It ain't nuthin' special."

"I think it's pretty" Kaylee smiled. She stood next to the merc looking out at the vast land and silhouette of tall trees against the dusky sky. The sun was setting quickly in the far horizon, night would be on soon enough.

"It's peaceful at least." Simon observed. "And good for...uh, farming. I guess."

"What else would it be used for?" Zoe asked. She checked the safety lock on her gun and slid it into the leather holster at her waist. "It's on the edge of the 'verse, not many venture out this far in The Black."

"What we all standin' round for?" Mal demanded. He entered a thick cover of trees that lined the clearing they'd landed in. He walked in the direction of the loot knowing that the others would soon fall into step behind him. "Let's get the job done and let's get off this rock." He yelled back to them.

"Have fun" Kaylee sighed. She waved as Zoe grabbed another shovel. River glided past her silently joining the others. Big black boots adorned her small dainty feet. "Me an' Simon'll be here," Kaylee continued. Her voice was tinged with sadness. "While ya'll are out havin' all the fun an' adventure."

"Oh, I'm so jealous." Simon said vacantly, his voice lifeless and dull. "Life just isn't fair. I wish I was the one going to dig up a deceased corpse and carry it all the way back to the ship."

River could faintly hear Kaylee scolding her brother as she took eager strides to easily catch up with Zoe, Mal, and Jayne.

They made good time with finding the graveyard. It was a large bare spot of land marked with the scattered headstones just a little more than half a mile from the ship and was on the far end of a farmer's tall cornfield. Each headstone was small, gray and weather stained. It was hard to see the names thanks to the early onslaught of night and the eroded letters carved into the surfaces.

"First to find Jolene gets'ta start the diggin'." Mal playfully challenged.

He and the others took out their flashlights and turned them on. Four beams of light danced buoyantly on the face of stone memorials searching for the beloved Jolene. Time passed slowly as they inspected every etched name that was dulled over the years.

Mal looked out of the corner of his eye at the reader. River was gently touching the slightly curved stonework of each marker as she walked past them. Her fingers lingering just a little while after she already passed the name and was on to the next one. Mal watched secretly as she walked gracefully among the dead, the hem of her dress, caught on a soft current of wind, fluttered about her thin knees. She stopped and knelt next to a moss covered headstone. Scrapping the velvety green layer away, she laid her ear to the rough texture of the surface.

"Wuo de ma!" Jayne exclaimed. He stood only a few feet away from the girl and was looking at her like she had grown another head. "Fong luh, what the hell ya' doin'?"

"Shh," River scolded the merc. "They're speaking to me."

"I'm sure they are." Zoe added as she continued to read the names.

"What's it sayin'?" Jayne asked with a grin of disbelief. He decided to play along with the little freakish girl's game.

"Zhu tamin ya min zhu yi." River replied. Her eyes were sharp and instead of a softened expression, her features were cold and alert. The moon's light cast dark shadows across her skin, her shoulders tensed as if she were ready to fight.

"Alright, girl." Jayne scoffed. "'Nuffa that creepy talk."

River lifted her head as her round, brown, eyes locked with Mal's. He made sure to keep his back to her. She gave him the slightest hint of a reassuring grin.

"You said I could help, so I will." She reminded him.

Instantly his mind was brought back to their time alone on the bridge. She had reached across him, their skin brushing, tingling. They had stared into each others eyes. His thoughts had spoken louder than his actions that evening and she had read every one of them and recited them,word from word, as if they were a script: "I wish I could just once kiss them lips." He was reminded of how he had grabbed her wrist, her blood pumping hot and fast under her pale skin, or was it his blood that was reeling from the contact, and of how he had agreed to let her help with the job.

Mal dragged his eyes away from the scene and cleared his throat.

"How's 'bout we find that name, eh?" He, himself, turned back to the task at hand. "I don't know 'bout ya'll but I'm not wantin' to stay here longer than I have to."

"Me neither, sir." Zoe agreed.

They continued in silence. Each moving swiftly, stepping lightly while circling the markers, as if they were in a dance.

"Found 'er." Jayne called out. He struck the hard earth with his shovel, the sharp sound of metal against the tightfisted terrain resonated in the dark. Mal and Zoe were at his side in an instant.

"Let's get at her." Zoe suggested.

They set their flashlights on the ground with the light illuminating their digging site. At first the earth was unyielding and put up a grand fight against the effort of the three, but soon enough they got past the surface and it was smooth sailing from there.

Jayne stopped to rest for a minute, sweat dripped down his face and neck in little glistening beads. He looked up at the lip of the hole they'd created.

"Where's the gorram girl?" He asked looking about frantically for her.

Mal looked up expecting to see River sitting above them looking back at him with that sly grin of hers. She was nowhere to be found.

_'Where'd you run off to now little one?'_

Mal debated whether or not he should just drop everything and go after her.

_'She could get hurt, it's dark. What if she can't find her way back to the ship? What if - '_

"Well," Jayne cut through his thoughts with his deep, gruff voice. "We might as well dig us some graves too, the Doc's gonna kill us."

Mal decided that it would be useless to chase a crazy girl in the forest at night. Even though he tried to keep his face free of any telltale signs and continued his shoveling diligently, the captain couldn't help but to wonder and worry about River.

Zoe stuck her shovel into the ground for another load of dirt, a clear thud came from the soil. The metal had hit something other than more earth.

"Jackpot." Mal smiled. His hands rushed to the ground and dusted the loose dirt from the surface of the casket.

They made quick work of dislodging the metal box from the earth. Zoe climbed from the hole and pulled one end of the casket as Jayne and Mal pushed it up to her. Once that was accomplished, they climbed out and joined her above ground.

The three of them paused to enjoy the moment. They had found the goods and it was in their possession. Jayne and Zoe looked at the metal box apprehensively as if the body inside would come alive at any moment. Mal tried not to appear anxious as he looked towards the tree line to see if he could, somehow, discover any signs of the girl. He didn't expect her to, but he hoped she would call out to them; to him. He hoped to at least heard her rustling around somewhere nearby. The only thing he did hear was the loading of a shotgun barrel and an unfamiliar woman's voice.

"Hwoon dahn." She spoke with a subtle twang in her words; a result of country life on the edge of The Black. "What the hell is going on here?"

Chinese Translations:

Wuo de ma: Mother of Jesus

Fong luh: Crazy

Zhu tamin ya min zhu yi: Watch your back

Hwoon dahn: Son of a bitch.


	5. Secret

**A/N: I'm so glad that there are a lot of people who want me to continue this story, it makes writing it even more fun. Thanks to everyone who fav/alerted it and even left comments, I love to hear what you all think. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, I only play with them. Joss is Boss.**

"Now don't go'n do somethin' yer gonna regret." Mal pulled a gun from its snug holster and aimed it at the woman.

"I ain't the one that's gonna be regrettin' anythin'."

A large figure stepped from the darkness of the tress, the man held a shot gun pointed at Jayne.

"Hands where I can see'em." He growled. Behind him came two other burly men with guns aimed at Jayne and Zoe.

"Yer out numbered." The woman announced.

"Not by much." Mal's heart swelled with pride when Zoe unholstered her guns and trained them on two of the men while Jayne pulled out his. There was an unspoken agreement to not go down without a fight.

"I've got more men in the forest, yer surrounded."

"I'm willin' to call yer bluff."

"It ain't a bluff."

"How we surrounded when there ain't nobody over there?" Jayne pointed with one gun to the empty space behind him. One of the three men moved to occupy the space.

"Thank you, Jayne, for your clever observation." Zoe hissed angrily.

For a second, Mal actually thought about shooting the merc in the foot. When he decided not to was when he felt something small and hard hit him at the back of his head. The captain turned to see where the object came from, he saw a small dark thing coming at him from the trees. Mal was too slow to move, it hit him square between the eyes.

"There's...there's someone out there." He pointed to the dark cover of trees. His eyes felt heavy and his body seemed as light as a feather. Mal's eyelids fluttered and closed as his head tipped back too far, he fell hard to the ground. Pain radiated from his spine, slowly he began to loose his grip on reality.

"Are you alright, sir?" Zoe's familiar voice reached his ears.

"Step any which way in his direction'n I'll shoot." The other woman's slight twang threatened. "I swear - "

Mal's hearing faded as he drifted into unconsciousness.

***

"Someone wanna tell me why ya'll were tearin' into my graveyard?"

"Hwoon dahn, no one's shot'er yet?" Mal could feel a hard lump forming on the back of his head.

"Oh, they tried, but they weren't quick 'nough." The woman gave a little chuckle. "My shooters disarmed'em in record time." She boasted.

Mal tried to move but found himself bound hands and feet. He looked around to see Jayne and Zoe fashioned likewise. "And ya let'em tie us up?"

"Looks that way, sir." Zoe looked forlornly at her weapons at the foot of one of the three burly goons.

"Why. Were. Ya'll. Tearin'. Up. My. Graveyard?" The woman's voice rose angrily with every word until she was shouting, demanding a answer. "What were ya'll doin' with Jolene's casket?" She released a shell into the barrel of the shot gun. "I ain't gonna inquire again."

A small cry, followed by a muffled sound of something heavy falling, came from the darkness of the tree line.

"Leda, what was that?" Asked the man standing over Jayne.

"How I'm s'posed to know?"

The sharp distinct sound of bones snapping and tendons tearing reached the ears of those in the graveyard. It was amazing how clearly sound traveled among trees.

"Go check it out." Leda ordered.

Hesitantly, he positioned the butt of his gun against the groove of his shoulder and slowly stalked into the shelter of the tall trees.

Leda held her gun steady. Listening and carefully watching after her hired hand, she stayed alert for any other sounds.

"They released'n evil soul or somethin' when they digged up the grave." Another man claimed.

"Eh, bi zuie, don't be startin' in on that spirit fei hua." Jayne shouted.

"Close yer yap!" Leda commanded. Her twang bounced off the tombstones and tree trunks echoing in the air. As it faded, they heard the sick breaking of bones again.

Mal pulled himself into the upright sitting position. He took the moment of distraction as a blessing, the best one he would get in a situation such as this. The woman had her gun trained on him although she was starring hard into the thick cover of trees and darkness. Mal scooted inch by inch toward the woman with the intent to disarm her.

_'I wish I could use my arms.'_ He tried to work his hands free. The holds only grew tighter, biting deep into his skin. _'Ai ya, I'll have to make do.'_

Before he could surprise attack Leda by using his feet to knock her legs out from under her, shots sprayed out from the trees. The gun men screamed. Leda dropped her gun as if it were on fire, she doubled over cradling her right arm to her chest. A scream pushed through her clenched teeth. Another round of shots rang out lightening quick and perfectly accrurate.

"Tzao gao!" Mal ducked behind a tombstone, the hard coldness seeped through his jacket and shirt and spread goosebumps along the flesh of his back. Although bullets were raining down in his general direction from a seemingly experienced shooter, all he could think of was River's safety and making it through the next few minutes to see her large brown eyes again. To smell the soft wild flower scent that clung to her dark locks.

Peering around the headstone, Mal watched the two remaining tall burly men clutch at their wrists and knees and fall to the ground. Leda was writhing on the ground, unarmed, dripping blood from her hands and knees. Groaning and crying filled the air, all was quiet from the forest.

"Zoe?" Jayne called uncertainly, "Mal?"

"Still here." Mal replied.

"Me too," Zoe finally called out after a handful of seconds.

_'There hasta be some way of finishin' the job.'_ Mal eventually thought when he decided that worrying about River at a time like this was too much for him to handle, he'd rather face what was going on this very second. Mal's eyes darted from the tree line to the casket shining in the light of the flashlights to the gun only inches from Leda's right arm.

With his back to the roughness of the headstone, Mal began rubbing the ropes binding his arms against a sharp edge. He rubbed furiously trying to free himself as fast as he could.

Soft footsteps crept closer and closer, pausing once or twice.

"Sir?" Zoe's voice sounded louder, closer than it was a few seconds ago.

_'Should I answer? Wouldn't wannna give up my position to the gunners. Zoe whatcha doin'?'_

"Sir?" She was only a few feet away, the beam from her flashlight bobbed around in the darkness looking for something to land on. "You can come out now, sir. We're safe."

"Define safe.." He could see the tip of her boot only two feet away from him.

Her flashlight cast a small circle of light that flooded his face, the captain's eyes squinted in the sudden brightness, she quickly lowered it to his chest. "Safe as in the bad guys have been disarmed and we've been set free." She closed the space between them in seconds. One hand held the flashlight, the other held a knife, she used it to cut the ropes from Mal's hands and feet.

Mal stood a little unsteadily, but soon found his balance. He followed Zoe towards the casket, kicking the gun further away from Leda. Jayne had a gun pointed at the man who had been previously standing over him, now the roles were reversed. He was shocked to see River safe and present. She grabbed the other man's gun and slung it across her chest to rest near the other two guns already slung across her body.

"We should get movin'." Mal mumbled, he rubbed his head. He should have been accustomed to this kind of confusion already.

"What 'bout'em?" Jayne nodded toward the three people still writhing on the ground moaning and gritting their teeth.

"Don't kill less you hafta." Mal approached the casket, trying to find a way to carry it to the ship. "Well, let's get to it. Jayne."

Zoe found her gun and stood watch as the men began to pick up the coffin.

River walked over to the long shiny box and kicked the base of it repeatedly with all of her might.

"Hwoon dahn!" Jayne yelled. "What the hell are you doing? Don't hurt the merchandise!"

"Don't stand there, get'er." Mal demanded. He would have done it himself, but he didn't trust himself to touch her. The jolt of electricity from the last time they touched was still too fresh in his memory.

Jayne tried to grab her around the waist and carry her away, but the little reader put up a good fight. Her boot clad feet kicked the coffin one last time. Jayne threw her to the ground. Mal could feel a protest on the tip of his tongue, but swallowed it when he heard a soft click followed by a release of pressure.

"What was that?" He growled. He didn't have time for River's crazy fits.

"Jen dao mei," Jayne groaned. "She broke the box."

"Ai ya."

River crawled in the dirt, scraping her knees, to the casket. Mal moved around the big object to see what she was doing. Her tiny hands pulled at a dislodged piece of metal until it revealed a hidden compartment, a shelf with a large square shaped object wrapped in layers of cloth and plastic. River pulled the object from the shelf and set it in her lap. Mal and Jayne stared at her in wonder.

"Shumma?" The word fell from Jayne's open mouth.

"Leave the casket." River said brushing dust from the plastic, her round dark eyes locked onto Mal's. "_This_ is the job."

Translations:

Hwoon dahn: Son of a bitch.

Bi zuie: Shut up.

Fie hua: Bullshit.

Ai ya: Damn.

Tzao gao: oh shit.


End file.
